Database systems are currently in wide use. In general, a database system includes a server that interacts with a data storage component to store data (and provide access to it) in a controlled and ordered way.
In one example, a database system includes a plurality of data centers, each having one or more servers. The data centers can be multi-tenant data centers that host data or services or both for a plurality of different tenants. Each tenant can correspond to, for example, a different organization.
The data centers can be disparately located from one another, for instance in different geographic regions. In some scenarios, it may be that data from a first data center is migrated to a second data center.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the disclosed subject matter.